


Fever

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre gets sick and Trowa calls Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Quatre closed his eyes tightly against the light burning them. It was hot and he was thirsty. His tongue darted out and licked his lips in a frantic search for moisture. A strong arm encircled his shoulders and he felt himself lifted up slightly. A cool glass was at his lips and he drank greedily, the liquid easing his thirst but not quenching it entirely. 

He could hear voices as if from a long distance. Someone called his name softly, lovingly. The sound floated around him making him feel safe, dissipating some of the heat and confusion. With a sigh he let himself sink back into the softness the pillowed his body and let sleep over take him. 

Trowa watched as Sally put a hand to Quatre’s head and frowned. 

“He’s burning up.” 

“I know. Yesterday he was just tired and congested. When I woke up this morning he was like this.” 

“I’ve given him some antibiotics and fever reducer. He should start feeling better very soon.” 

Trowa nodded a smile of relief curving the corners of his lips. “Thanks for coming over so quickly Sally. I appreciate it.” 

Sally smiled. “It was no problem. I was on my way to the hospital and you are right on the way.” She touched Quatre’s forehead and smiled. He seems a little cooler already. 

With that she picked up her medical bag and left. Trowa sat down on his side of the bed and took Quatre’s hand in his. He made himself comfortable, prepared to wait and watch until he was sure his lover was out of danger.


End file.
